


Your Own Little Private Investigator

by SlackerGurl



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlackerGurl/pseuds/SlackerGurl
Summary: Agent Javier Pena's informant, Helena, comforts herself with flashbacks during a dental appointment.
Relationships: Javier Peña/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	Your Own Little Private Investigator

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by my own recent visit to the dentist. The fictional Dr. Vasquez' quote, "Your tongue is like your own little private investigator..." is something my dentist actually said to me. I swear. It's an EXACT quote. My brain somehow made a huge raunchy gazelle-like leap to the plot for this fic. I'd originally thought there would be more of "the sex" in it, but as I started typing, it just didn't turn out that way. I'll try harder next time, I promise. *grin*
> 
> Note: despite what's listed under "Relationships," Helena is NOT my original character. She appeared in season 1, episode 2 of Narcos. However, she doesn't appear in the available list of characters, so I couldn't select her. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

She sighed as she completed the paperwork for the dentist’s office. She used her real name. No need risking any of the office staff recognizing her “professional” name. She’d chosen an office several neighborhoods away from her usual place of business, but you never knew. And if they asked to see her government-issued ID, the jig would be up anyway. 

She stood and walked the clipboard to the receptionist’s window. A matronly woman smiled up at her and took it from her hand.

“Do you have an insurance card, Senorita?”

She nervously pushed a lock of dark hair behind her left ear. “No, Senora, I’ll be paying cash.”  
No health insurance in her profession, much less dental. 

“Very good. Please, have a seat, and an assistant will call you back shortly.”

“Gracias, Senora.” 

She returned to her chair, picking up an outdated magazine from the shabby coffee table. The tooth throbbed. No insurance. No guaranteed, steady income. No retirement plan. Thank God for Javi’s Uncle Sam money. Javi had been needier than usual, and consequently more generous, the past two weeks. Now, if he could just produce her promised visa. She could go to the States. Start over. Find a legitimate job, maybe even a career? Something with health and dental? 

“Dream on, Helena.” 

She flipped the pages of the magazine, not really seeing the pictures or the writing. She ran through the plans for the rest of her day. She had a client scheduled for early in the evening. He liked her to dress up and take her to dinner first, pretending it was an actual date. She hoped Javi might have time for her later. She hadn’t seen him yet this week, and she had to admit, she missed him. And her earlier client always left her feeling unsatisfied. That was never an issue with Javi. 

A young woman came to the inner office door and smiled at her. “Senorita Helena? We’re ready for you.”

“Gracias,” she said, placing the magazine back on the table and collecting her purse. She followed the young woman into the inner office. 

“I’m Carmelita,“ the young woman said, leading her to a chair. “I’m Dr. Vasquez’ assistant. I’ll be taking x-rays of your mouth before Dr. Vasquez sees you.”

“X-rays?” she asked. Did she have enough money for x-rays? Did she really need them? “Um, I’m not so sure about that…”

“I assure you, Senorita, they are necessary. I see in your chart that you are having pain with a tooth, yes?”

“Yes,” she admitted.

Carmelita flashed her a reassuring smile. “The x-rays will allow the doctor to see what is causing the problem.” 

“Alright,” Helena consented.

Carmelita put her through the paces, placing the heavy apron over her, to protect her organs from the radiation, and putting the bitewings in various parts of her mouth as she went through the series of x-rays. Carmelita was competent and the process went quickly.

When she was finished, Carmelita smiled and removed the heavy apron. “Okay, Senorita, follow me to the examination area, and I’ll get you ready for Dr. Vasquez.” 

“Gracias,” she said, following the friendly assistant to another area of the back office, into another dental chair. Carmelita placed a little paper bib around her neck and filled a cup with water from the little spigot to her left.

“Dr. Vasquez will be with you in just a minute, Senorita. Just try to relax.” Carmelita smiled and walked away.

“Sure, relax,” she exhaled.

Carmelita was right. A man with salt-and-pepper hair and an easy smile walked over to her in just a matter of moments. He extended his hand to her and shook it firmly.

“Helena? I’m Dr. Vasquez. I’ll be helping you out today.”

“Thank you, Senor."

He asked her questions about her oral hygiene routine. She brushed and flossed religiously, trying to avoid appointments like this—and the expense attached to them. She couldn’t really remember her last dental visit. She’d had some fillings as a child. She didn’t chew ice. Yes, she is a smoker, and yes, she understands the associated risks. A girl had to have some sort of vice to get her through a life like hers. 

The dentist placed her x-rays on a light board and showed her his theory about what was causing the pain in her back right molar. She had an old silver filling that appeared cracked on the x-ray. At the least, it should be removed and replaced with the more modern, white filling material. With luck, that would do the trick. At worst, she would need a root canal and a crown.  


She took a deep breath. Her current supply of Uncle Sam’s money probably wouldn’t cover the worst-case scenario.

“If it’s all right with you, I’ll take a look at your mouth now to see how things actually look,” Dr. Vasquez said.

“Of course,” she answered, silently praying for good news.

Dr. Vasquez examined the sore tooth and those surrounding it. He made “mmm” noised a few times, which concerned her. She was going to have to gather more information for Javi, she was sure of it. 

“Well, Senorita, the filling is definitely cracked. It’s just enough, I think, to be causing the pain you’re feeling. I do think that removing the old filling material and replacing it with a more modern filling will be adequate to return you to a pain-free state.” 

She smiled. “That’s good to hear. Do I need to schedule another appointment?”

“No, actually, you’re in luck! My next patient canceled at the last minute. If you can stay, I can do all the work today.” 

She smiled, nodding her head. “Yes. Yes, that would be wonderful. Gracias.” 

The dentist enlisted Carmelita’s assistance with preparing the tools and materials he’d need to complete the work. 

“You really should have a cleaning as well, Senorita. I can see you do your best to take care of your teeth, but a toothbrush and floss don’t catch everything.” 

“I’ll…schedule that for later, Senor,” she lied.

“Very good,” he said, sitting back down on his stool by her chair. 

He began with a surface numbing agent, moving on to Novocain. She closed her eyes to avoid looking at the needle. Javier’s face appeared in her mind, his soulful brown eyes and wide smile distracting her from the pinch of the needle. He didn’t smile easily, but she was lucky enough to see it on occasion. Were his other…informants…on the receiving end of that smile? Jealousy wasn’t a factor in any of her other client relationships, but Javi was always the exception to her hard and fast rules. Once he secured her visa, she’d put him securely in her past. She was too close to wanting something more from him, a dangerous thing in her profession. 

“Alright, Senorita, I’m going to move the chair back. Turn your head toward me and open your mouth as wide as you can.” 

She blinked as the dentist broke her reverie. Good. This wasn't the time for too many thoughts of her handsome benefactor. 

She complied with his request and tried to relax. 

“Now, your mouth should be quite numb while I work, but I want you to raise your left hand to get my attention if you feel any sort of discomfort. Okay?”

She nodded her assent.

The dentist placed something called a “bite block” between the molars on the left side of her mouth. It held her mouth open so he could reach the back tooth on the opposite side. He turned on the drill. She gripped the chair’s arm rests, then tried to relax. 

Dr. Vasquez maintained a mindless banter as he began to drill at her old filling, trying to distract her, ease her tension, make his work easier. She tried to focus on his words, not that it mattered His voice was soothing, though, and she appreciated the effort. 

After he removed the silver filling, he raised the chair and instructed her to rinse with the cup of water Carmelita had provided earlier. She did so, seeing a few stray bits of silver swirl down the drain. She sat back, and the dentist lowered the chair again. He asked her to turn her head toward him again, then replaced the bite block.  


As he began to replace the filling, he reminded her to relax her tongue, so it wouldn’t get in the way of his work.  


“You know, your tongue is like your own little private investigator. If something gets in your mouth, it immediately wants to check it out."  


Did she hear him correctly? Probably so. And with the mention of “investigator” and something getting into her mouth, her mind immediately leapt to Agent Javier Pena…  


She didn’t like to kiss her clients on the mouth as a rule, but the rules often didn’t apply to Javi. Kissing him was almost as good as fucking him. Almost. He had wide, soft lips. His bottom lip was incredibly full and she enjoyed suckling it when they were together. His tongue probed her mouth, always gently at first, then more possessively. His mouth always conveyed the message, “Right here, right now, you are MINE.” She reflexively crossed her legs at the ankle, pressing her thighs together. Kissing Javi alone was enough to make her wet. Hell, the mere memory of kissing him could do that, and often did.  


Then there was his beautiful cock. It always made its way into her mouth; she insisted on it. Not that Javi ever fought her. Javi was…gifted. Long, thick, so firm and hard. She loved stretching her mouth to accommodate his cock, swirling her hungry tongue around its head. He was so big, she had to use her hands and her mouth to pleasure him. He never allowed her to finish him off, though, preferring to bury himself deep inside her. Slowly, gently at first, then fiercely driving his way to their joint climax.  


Dr. Vasquez’ voice interrupted her reverie a second time. “I think that’s it, Senorita. Go ahead and rinse your mouth, and I’ll make sure the filling is set properly.”  


She rinsed as instructed and allowed Dr. Vasquez to finish his ministrations. He gave her follow-up instructions: no hot food or beverages for a few hours, call back if she experiences any serious pain, etc. She thanked him and rose from the chair.  


She paid her bill at the front—not as much as she’d feared, thanks be to God—and asked to use the restroom before leaving the office.  


As she’d suspected, her memories of Javi had made her wet. Her daytime panties, more conservative than her work lingerie, were damp. Fortunately, her juices hadn’t soaked through to her capri pants. She wiped herself, blotted the crotch of her panties with some toilet paper, washed her hands, and tossed her hair until it settled to her satisfaction. She was slightly flushed, but she could blame that on the time spent in the dental chair.  


She reached into her purse as she walked out of the office, pulling out her cell phone.  
“Please,” she thought as she pushed the button to wake her phone. She held her breath when she saw the numeral “1” by her text message icon. Eagerly, she pressed it with her index finger.  


Javier: Are you free tonight? Anytime after 9.  


She tapped “reply” and typed out: See you then.  


The day was definitely looking up. She smiled, thinking about all the things she and her little private investigator would enjoy tonight.


End file.
